Valiancy
by VoidEmotions
Summary: Everyone knows our story, a tale of the 11 Digidestined fighting the evil emperor but nobody ever mentions the darkness in the hearts of the oh so brave "heroes" who fight for good, never to waiver for a second and isn't that a tragedy?


_Reliability is not a choice. Most do not even consider it to be an important trait until it is too late, suddenly something goes wrong and they have not planned for anything and they need help. Reliability is often overshadowed by the need for companionship, courage or blind hope. It is strong not because it shines the brightest but before it shines the longest, never fading but always glowing weakly._

Joe was born the third Kido son and while his parents tried hard to treat all their sons the same the way they treated their youngest gave him a serious case of third son syndrome. With both of his older brothers being such successful young men Joe was often left to struggle with not being able to live up to them. Their talents naturally shone while Joe was forced to work hard to try to get even close to achieving what came naturally to them. Eventually he decided if he couldn't be the best then at least he could be prepared for anything.

 _Love, the girliest of elements, well isn't that a lie, to anyone who has ever felt love they know that being in love, having love and looking for love is no easy road. There is not one type of love and no love is exactly the same. To truly love someone is to put them before yourself and to sometimes intentionally make yourself into the villain to protect them from harm._

Growing up in a traditional home left Sora to feel like she never truly experienced or received love from her mother. While both desired to hover a relationship they never knew how to go about doing so which soon caused a disconnect, Sora was a rough and rumble modern girl who grew up under a mother with traditional values and views on a girl that Sora never quite managed to fit. It was hard for her to watch her daughter join dangerous games like soccer which obviously made her nervous since in her mind a girl shouldn't be playing such games. Sora could sense her mother's disapproval and misunderstood her mother to not want her to be happy, this misunderstanding caused Sora to grow up never feeling like she had known love.

 _Banding together helps create bonds that allow humans to far exceed the limits that are placed upon them, but to truly band together as a team there must be trust, with trust friendship evolves. Friendship takes desire to be around another person and the will to care about some beyond one's self which goes against the very nature of humans._

Watching his parents fight from early on and losing his brother was enough to scare any young boy but growing up without a mother and living with a bachelor father had caused matt to be an untrusting individual. He never had the opportunity to lean on someone for support and thus he also lacked the desire. This attitude made him an unpopular young man since most found the blonde to be too cool and very arrogant but he was neither of those things. Matt just never learned how to be a friend because he never learned how to trust.

 _To have true intelligence means that one also has creativity and the desire to solve problems, seeing the world as black and white with no curiosity leads to living life in a sad and lonely cage of one's own mind. Sadly though this cage is one that many a prodigy finds themselves living in, they reach desperately for help but there is no one on the other side to help them escape._

It was never that Izzy's parents didn't love him but they were often known as being very over protective. This likely stemmed from the fatal crash that killed his parents and almost took him as well when Izzy was only a small child, barely more than a teething infant. It wasn't long until the young boy started showing signs of being advanced beyond his years; sadly this hastened growth of mind caused his parents to tighten their all ready overprotective grip and to lock his metaphorical cage. Keeping young Izzy far from any danger that could befall him alienated the young man and created a deep suspicion within him and among his colleagues. His timid nature and lack of social skills caused him into a life of silent endurance and solitude within his own head.


End file.
